


Silence Is Golden

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humorous Ending, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Ravus struggles to stay composed throughout a vastly compromising situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephicness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156192713307/slams-fist-on-table-writing-prompts-could-you) for #6 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156180067603/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and)

“Could you be any louder?”

“Is that a challenge?”

It wasn’t, but that didn’t stop Noctis from rising to meet it anyway. He was always challenging Ravus like that, trying to “win” this little game they were playing – if one could even call it that. If his idea of “winning” entailed successfully advertising to the entire country of Tenebrae that the Crown Prince of Lucis was fucking with the High Commander of Niflheim, then he was playing the wrong game.

Nevertheless, Noctis gasped, deliberate and unrepentant as Ravus’s teeth closed around a nipple. He arched back against the bedroom door, hips rocking up against his, hot and urgent, demanding him to unbuckle his pants and just take him already. Ravus wasn’t about to reward his defiance, choosing to torture him for it instead. His teeth twisted and Noctis yelped, flinching back against the door.

“Fuck you,” he swore.

“Not even in your dreams,” Ravus assured him.

Noctis pressed his knees into his hips, smirking as he rolled his against Ravus, showing him just what he might do to the Commander in his dreams. Ravus bit down on the primitive growl that suggestion summoned, less inclined to audible expression than Noctis was. Normally, the intensity of the prince’s voice was Ravus’s favorite part of it all. The throaty cues pushed Ravus to go deeper, harder, make Noctis rough and weak and begging in half-screams for more. Fleuret was a smaller house than it used to be. There was no one in the mansion to hear Noctis, and even if there was, the walls were thick.

Not quite thick enough to muffle the noise to nosy party-goers; strangers that wandered down quartered off corridors for the sole purpose of finding something they shouldn’t. The Fleurets didn’t play host to very many events, but on the rare occasion that they did, to keep up appearances, they were extravagant showcases of wealth and prestige. All of the most important people in the world were invited, and obligated to wear the most important outfits to match.

Which is where Ravus had found himself in this unplanned round of their cathartic hate game. He’d hated how perfect that suit fit the prince. Hated how flawless and seductive he looked in it, prowling the ballroom with a predatory grace. Hated how dark the midnight fabric made his eyes look when he cast them up from a martini glass to look at Ravus across the room. He hated it so much that he had to tear it off of him.

“Shit,” Noctis cursed, holding Ravus’s face against his shoulder where he’d sunk his teeth into the creamy flesh.

His clothes hung off of him, sleeves bunched down at the elbows, and there was something about the half-nakedness of him that Ravus found maddeningly attractive. Something about the contrast of black silk and white skin that threatened to drive him insane. He wanted to use the sleeves of that glossy black blazer and tie him to his bed, gag him with his own tie, force him to be quiet and have him hate him for it.

Would that he had more time. There was only so long that two princes could be gone from the same party before people started looking for them, started wandering where they shouldn’t, _wondering_ what they shouldn’t. Ravus growled into Noctis’s neck, frustrated that constraint denied him what he truly desired to do to him tonight. Noctis took the sound as a signal, undoing his pants and shoving them down his thighs, adjusting his grip around Ravus. His arm draped back across his shoulders, nails digging an anchor into him, his legs a tangle around his waist.

They could have dented the door with how hard Ravus had him pressed against it, but he kept pressing anyway, bucking between his legs. Noctis’s head fell back against the door and he groaned, drunk on the lust and ready to let Ravus rip him apart. He hefted the prince onto him, hasty to oblige his demands, eager to pound into him and make him demand more through halting, high-pitched gasps, make his breath come like fire against his face, make his taut body clutch tight around him, make him _scream_ …

And then came the knock on the door.

Ravus’s hand was over Noctis’s mouth in an instant, the fool unable to stop the sound of his own voice when he was this far gone. The prince rolled his eyes, half in annoyance and half in desire, the forcefulness sending a delicious shiver across his heated skin.

“Lord Ravus, are you well?”

Shit, she knew he was in there. No point in pretending that he wasn’t.

“Yes, Maria, what is it?” he bit back, trying to tame his voice back into something resembling decency, trying to pretend that he _didn’t_ have the Prince of Lucis pinned to his bedroom door with his legs spread open around him.

“Are you hurt, My Lord? I thought I heard banging and yelling.”

Ravus felt Noctis’s lips turn up into a smirk, eyes hooding suggestively, and Ravus could practically hear him say, “You’re gonna be hearing plenty of banging in a minute, lady.”

Ravus glared at him and fished for an excuse for the noise. “I just walked into a desk, it’s nothing.”

“Are you certain you didn’t hurt yourself?”

“Quite certain, Maria, thank you.” It was all he could do not to scream at the old woman to just go away.

Gods knew she wasn’t making it any easier for him. “As you say, My Lord. Will you be returning to the party?”

“Yes, in a minute. That will be all, Maria.”

He put as much authority into it as he could without sounding cruel. The restraint made his body tense, the muscles bearing Noctis to the wall making the prince’s breath puff hot into his hand. For a horrifying moment, Ravus thought that Maria might have heard the nearly inaudible noise when her response to his order was silence.

It felt like forever before she said, “As you will, My Lord.”

Ravus listened for the dainty shuffle of her footsteps down the hallway, hardly daring to move until the sound stopped being a phantom in his own brain. He waited far longer than Noctis’s patience. The prince ground down on him, insistent. He pulled his hand from his face, breathing heavy.

“Down in only a minute, huh?” he said, quirking a brow at him.

Ravus ground up into him and slapped his hand back over his mouth.

“Shut up.”


End file.
